Insane Shimigami Trash
by summerrayah
Summary: Ulquiorra is running in fear of his life and sanity from an insane shinigami determined to keep him forever. Will Ulquiorra be able to escape with his sanity?


**Hey this is my first finished fanfiction so tell me whatcha tink**

**Ulquiorra: Don't listen to her all she says is lies, LIES I TELL YOU!**

**Yumichika: She owns nothing that you can prove. muahahahaha *cough* *cough* *choke* Noooo I'm too beautiful to die... T_T**

**Awkward.. Plz review. ; )**

**Insane Shinigami Trash**

Footsteps sounded in the empty halls of Huendo Mundo as a man limped quickly through. He had startling green eyes with green tear streaks running down his face. He kept glancing over his shoulder every couple of steps. Half of his head was covered with the remains of a white helmet and he had a hole at the base of his throat. He was covered with scratches and bruises. As he heard footsteps behind him he started running and he used sonido to try to evade the form that quickly followed.

"Ulquioorrrraaaa-chan, what's the matter don't you want to keep playing?" A voice rang out. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he found himself in a dead end. As he slowly turned to his opponent he prepared to go down fighting, promising himself that he would either escape the clutches of the insane Shinigami that was following him or die trying. He, cuarto espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, would not be taken alive. Suddenly a dark haired man with purple eyes and what looked like feathers on the corners of his eyes appeared in front of Ulquiorra.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you to run," Yumichika pouted.

"I do not associate with insane, Shinigami trash like you." Ulquiorra said blankly as he prepared to die.

"Hey it could have been worse you could have been stuck with Mayuri as your guard instead of a beautiful man like myself. Now come on, I'm not finished with you," Yumichika sang.

"I would rather die than suffer through your horrors again." The cuarto espada retorted.

"Awwww come on Ulqui, I wasn't even close to finished before you woke up and knocked out half the 11th division when you escaped. Don't you worry your pretty little tear marks off, I'll have you looking beautiful as soon as you stop resisting, we both know you can't handle my beauty. Just calm down and come quietly and it will make everything a lot easier. Besides you have too much potential to waste. Ikkaku will never let me give him a makeover but we'll have lotsa fun, then we can have a sleepover and a pillow fight, then we will stick Rangiku's and Orihime's bras in the freezer, won't that be fun," He giggled. As Ulquiorra was about to insult him again Yumichika leapt for his feet and used rolls of dental floss to tie up his unfortunate victim.

He dragged Ulquiorra off to soul society, where after the first couple of sleepovers Ulquiorra eventually went mad. He was forced to stay in a fluffy white room for the rest of his days. His only visitors were Yumichika, Orihime, and of course Michael Jackson.

Present Day...

"Heya Ulqui-chan, guess whoooo.." Giggled Yumichika, "Hey Orihime, check it out, Michael Jackson is back and he is now the 3rd seat of the 5th Division. Isn't that great?" It had been three years since Ulquiorra went mad and he had been pretty much mumbling nonsense ever since the sleepovers. If you listened carefully you could barely make out the words.

"Yesss Aizen-sama I love the tea," Ulquiorra told the teddy bear to his left. "Of course Gin the battle plans are made and ready," he told the fox stuffie to his right.

"Grimmjow stop whining you trash. You're waking Stark up. Nnorita, stop harassing Harribel." Ulquiorra told the cat, wolf, and shark stuffies, along with a spoon in the chair next to the shark.

"Someday the Soul Society will be ours for the taking," Ulquiorra laughed evilly in his straight jacket.

And if you listen close enough, wherever you are, you can hear him mumbling about a man with feathers at the corners of his purple eyes. Who caused the once great and terrifying cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, to become forever mad with dreams of the past.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Review... Obey the green button or I will send Ulquiorra after you.**

**Ulquiorra: You better listen dis chick is crazy. Why do you think I'm still here... Save me**


End file.
